


【铁盾】深夜内裤神秘事件

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 是给自己的生贺√（所以是用最放飞自我的状态写的，真爽（其实生日是17号但我华丽上演了一出自己鸽自己设定大致基于电影但混入了一点616（比如巴基的年龄





	【铁盾】深夜内裤神秘事件

**Author's Note:**

> 是给自己的生贺√  
（所以是用最放飞自我的状态写的，真爽  
（其实生日是17号但我华丽上演了一出自己鸽自己  
设定大致基于电影但混入了一点616（比如巴基的年龄

史蒂夫从没想到他是以这种方式再次回到布鲁克林的街道上的，这个“回到”指的不是仅仅站在这里，而是拎着行李准备住进恰好离他旧居不远的一套房子。

今非昔比的事情有许多，值得感慨的则更多，史蒂夫首先意识到的是他现在的财力完全够把这套他即将作为租客住进去的房子来来回回买上许多遍。根据人往高处走水往低处流的规律，很少有人能在此时保持自然，幸好史蒂夫就是那个“很少有人”，他对命运——如果真的有这玩意儿存在的话——加之于他身上的种种际遇保持着近乎冷漠的宠辱不惊，要不是如此，正走在前面带路的未来房东兼合租室友一定会回过头来讥讽：“喂，你是哪里跑来体验生活的？”

房东留着形状整齐的小胡子，其修剪之精心让史蒂夫确信胡子的造型对于这个男人来说大概是某种指标，他通过这个来确认自己如今是否足够体面。

和胡子一样令人印象深刻的是他的眼睛，明亮得就好像他也是个来此卧底查案的有钱人，其中丝毫没有需要为生活庸碌奔忙却看不见上升通道的人眼中常见的迷茫和疲倦。

房东打着毫无困意的哈欠，拖着脚步把史蒂夫引入了昏暗的走廊，他解释说是走廊的灯坏了，但大楼住户开了个会投票表决，一致认为这灯继续坏着反而对该楼治安状况更有好处。

“你要是想修的话可以再把大家召集起来投个票，不过我估计没用，因为绝大部分时候投票这项制度都脱离其本质，变成了多数派对少数派的霸凌。”

像是因为自己的真知灼见感到骄傲，史蒂夫的新室友托尼在掏出房门钥匙时愉快地吹着分岔的口哨。打开门之后他在门边的柜子里摸索了几下，掏出一把备用钥匙扔给史蒂夫：“喏，你的。”

托尼站在门口，环顾了一圈自己的房子，为难地咂咂嘴，史蒂夫猜测他想表达的可能是“这会儿我应该给你介绍一下，但我觉得这个破地方实在没什么可以介绍的”。

最后他指了指一个在客厅里用隔板围出来的房间，告诉史蒂夫：“那是你的，冬凉夏暖，提神醒脑。其他除了我房间该公用的都公用——你要是半夜做噩梦了想进我房间我也没什么意见。”

这可能是个幽默，也可能是认真的，因为住进来的当天半夜史蒂夫就听见了托尼在后门口的小院子里抬头朝上喊：“甜心，又做噩梦了吗，不不不别跳下来我接不住你——我去给你开门！”

然后史蒂夫就听见托尼哒哒哒哒地去开门，听见一连串用拟声词表达起来略显单调的声音进了托尼的卧室，在关门声之后，史蒂夫觉得是时候了，他翻身起来，从床底下摸出制服和盾牌，悄无声息地从窗户离开，然后穿过几步就能走到尽头的小院子，翻过围墙消失在夜色里。

今晚的侦查工作不太顺利，美国队长没能顺利在赶在天亮之前回去，按照先前的计划，他绕进自己藏了一套常服的小巷子，换下制服放进背包，然后十分自然地开门回家，假装自己只是早起而已。

托尼和他们亲爱的楼上邻居可能正在吃饭，可能正在交流感情，也可能正在一边吃饭一边交流感情，鉴于客厅和厨房是相连的，家具的摆放又相当反人类，史蒂夫想要回到自己的小隔间，就不得不从他们旁边挤过去。

这时候楼上邻居拈着叉子噗嗤一笑：“你俩闻起来一样。”

忽然被以此种方式联系到一起的托尼和史蒂夫都愣了一下，不约而同地揪起衣服的前襟放到鼻子底下闻了闻，接着他们在对视中意识到这个动作其实是毫无意义的，除非他们把对方身上的衣服也揪过来闻一闻。

不具名的邻居小姐姗姗离去之后，托尼开始和史蒂夫进行一番主动交流。

说实话这不是史蒂夫想要的，之前托尼的态度十分符合他的预期，对于一个跑来搞卧底侦查的超级英雄来说，最理想的房东兼室友就是托尼这种基本上把他当空气的——说实话，托尼在这方面实在是大师级人物，他在把你当空气的同时也可以让自身化作空气的一部分，而这一切都被拿捏得恰到好处，偶尔两人还会交换一个“你也觉得人类的社交真是又累又浪费时间是吧”的眼神，并继续保持好各自的空气状态。

那时候史蒂夫就在琢磨了，他和托尼这种默契且舒适的互不干涉状态能够自发形成，八成是因为他们刚好都有秘密，史蒂夫的秘密正装在背包里塞在床底下，而托尼的，显然，就是那个他没事儿就钻下去的地下室，有几次史蒂夫差点就要开口问地下室里有什么了，但他的好奇心没有强烈到那种程度，而且完全能意识到托尼表露出的态度其实就是“我不探听你的生活，你也别探听我的”。

但现在他们遇到了一个不得不进行深入沟通的问题，看得出来托尼对此也深表遗憾，当时他可是相当自豪地向史蒂夫介绍了他这儿不光有洗衣机还有烘干机，同时配备大量洗衣液，都是托尼亲自用折扣券抢购的，用他的话来说，要是明天纽约就被大波丧尸占领，他们用这些加上他的备用发电机在末日开自助洗衣店都能行。

经过一番友好洽谈，事情非常简单地被解决了，史蒂夫路过超市的时候顺手就带了另一品牌另一香型的洗衣液回来。

然而有些事情是一旦迈出一步就不可能再回退的，托尼和史蒂夫暂且结束了之前那种互相把对方当空气的状态，他们聊天的频率大大增加，在此过程中史蒂夫非常自然地表达了自己对托尼的神秘地下室的好奇，托尼则一边在茶几上摆好冰啤酒和零食一边回答：“哦，其实我是个连环杀手，尸体都被我做成标本放在地下室里了，所以我时不时就会下去欣赏一下。”

话都说到这份上了，让人想质疑也不知道从何开始质疑，史蒂夫也不打算死缠烂打，他放松了身体，靠在沙发上准备欣赏托尼慷慨分享出来的沙发空间和电影收藏。

开始之前史蒂夫还抽空看了一眼被丢在茶几上的碟片外包装：“这看着可不大像正版。”

“可别乱说话。”托尼按了一下快进跳过片头，“众所周知，FBI不会管我地下室藏尸的事儿，显然也不会管你每天半夜偷偷溜出去再偷偷溜回来，但他们要是知道我们在看盗版碟，三分钟之内就会把这儿团团包围然后冲进来的。”

这之后，大家各自的生活都有条不紊地进行着，托尼依旧二十四小时高强度钻地下室，史蒂夫依旧每天翻窗户出去搜集线索，就连楼上邻居都以某种奇妙的频率做噩梦然后下楼来敲门，然而历史证明，转机经常会在连当事人都没有意识到的情况下出现。

事情要从托尼在被灭火器喷了一身后提前钻出了地下室说起，他站在洗衣机跟前想了想，觉得这身衣服他连洗都懒得洗了，于是脱下来的绝大部分衣服都进了垃圾桶，只有那条配色鲜艳的钢铁侠图案内裤有幸进了洗衣机。

接下来才是那个真正带来了转折的瞬间，托尼决定先去洗个澡，再来洗衣服，就在他在浴室里哼歌的时候，史蒂夫端着脏衣篮走到了洗衣机跟前，没细看就把衣服都倒了进去，成功地把托尼的那条钢铁侠内裤给埋在了最底下。

本来托尼不至于洗个澡出来就忘了这回事儿，但他裹着浴巾出来想去来杯冰饮料的时候，忽然看见一道黑影在院子窗台上踏了一下，飞快地蹿上了院子角落的储物间房顶。

托尼抄起家伙就冲了出去，心里还有点没底，看这身手不像是一般丧尸，像是舔食者，在舔食者包围下开自助洗衣店可能颇有难度。

屋顶上的不是一般丧尸，不过也不是舔食者，史蒂夫正半蹲半趴在房顶上，试图缓缓接近一只好像下一秒就要夺路而逃的猫，托尼朝他喊：“要帮忙吗？”

二楼的窗户唰地就被打开了，二楼邻居探出头来，看看托尼，再看看史蒂夫，若有所思地点点头，又把窗户关上了。

“你这里有没有能逗猫的东西？”史蒂夫指了指不远处的那只猫，“它脖子上的项圈再不解开就有危险了，必须赶紧抓住它。”

“不用那么麻烦。”托尼挥挥他刚才抄出来的家伙，“我有来自东方的神秘力量。”

以史蒂夫超常的动态视力，也硬是没看清楚托尼是如何摆弄了一下他手里的长杆，长杆转折着又伸长了不少，顶端的机械爪张开，在托尼的操控下恰到好处地轻轻抓住了屋顶上的猫。

史蒂夫在房顶上歪过头看着这一幕，思考着自己到底为什么觉得这玩意儿这么眼熟，在想起又否认了抓娃娃机这个想法之后，他越看这东西越像是上次钢铁侠把他从半空中捞住时用的机械臂。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫从屋顶上跳下来，指着托尼手中还抓着猫的长杆。

托尼把猫放下来，解开它脖子上已经过紧的项圈：“它原先的学名是伸缩衣叉子，但在经过我的改造之后，它已经是多功能机械臂了。”

试探性的对话没有再继续进行下去，史蒂夫转身去烘干洗好的衣服，准备晚上出门的时候用通讯器告诉巴基“我今晚居然有那么一瞬间怀疑我的同居室友就是钢铁侠，但我想了想，不太对，钢铁侠比他高”。

在这套房子所有两人“公用”的部分里，包括了一个衣柜。对于这个结构极其简单的衣柜，正常人能想到的分配方式一般是上面两层归一个人，下面两层归另外一个人，即横向分法，但托尼离“正常人”这个概念可能确有某种程度上的偏差，他非常理所当然地告诉史蒂夫：“左边归我，右边归你。”

见史蒂夫一时未能理解，他还贴心地做了现场演示，打开衣柜的左边门，露出摆得满满当当的衣服，然后再打开右边门，露出为史蒂夫准备好的空间。

“这样更照顾隐私啊，不然我们即使不想，开门拿衣服的时候也不得不看到对方的衣柜内部了。”

所以现在史蒂夫正只开着衣柜的右边门往里面放洗好的衣服，过程中他狐疑地拎起了那条钢铁侠内裤。确实，他有一条这样的内裤，但他觉得它并不在这次的洗涤范围中，不过事实胜于雄辩，思考了几秒钟后史蒂夫认为大概是自己记错了，把那条钢铁侠内裤叠好，放在了衣柜属于他的那一半里。

做完这一切之后他发现托尼不知什么时候又钻进了地下室，于是放心大胆地拿出通讯器，问问巴基作业写完了没。

七十年前做打击犯罪中学生七十年后还做打击犯罪中学生的巴基龇牙咧嘴嘶嘶吸气，史蒂夫已经能熟练地从他吸气的频率和力度中判断出他剩下的作业和不懂的功课还有多少，而巴基也熟练地转移话题：“找着钢铁侠没？”

史蒂夫遗憾地表示没有，虽然他近来每天白天晚上地出去晃悠，顺手把这一带的治安水平拔高到了很可能是前所未有的高度，但他并没有向此行的主要目的靠近半步。最接近的一次可能是他换上常服准备回去的时候被路边的皮条客拦住了，对方嘿嘿笑着问你找什么呢，刚暴揍完街头抢匪急着回去睡觉的史蒂夫没好气地回答我找钢铁侠呢，对方的笑容顿时就凝固了，狠狠地吸了一口烟又吐出来，说：“哥们儿你口味挺独特哈。”

人在做出决策却又遇到挫折后难免会对自己的决策产生质疑，就是这种反复令许多人和真正的成功失之交臂，而像美国队长这样的人，他固然会反思挫折是为何产生的并做出相应的改进，但他对自己最初的信念始终坚定不移——毕竟他可是观察和记录了不知道多少次钢铁侠战斗结束后的“回家方向”，才终于得出了钢铁侠战甲下的本尊就住在这一带的结论。

正处于作业折磨中的巴基放声嘲笑：“这么执着，不知道的肯定还以为你暗恋他呢哈哈哈哈哈……”

“哈”了五声之后通讯器那头陷入了一阵沉默，然后巴基恐慌的声音再度响起：“你不会真暗恋他吧？！”

“算是吧，怎么了？”

“你到现在都不知道他长什么样！甚至都不确定他是男的还是女的。”

“乐观点想，起码我知道他是活的。”

巴基没有继续发表意见，他正处于真的听见了“活的”这种择偶标准的震惊当中，并拒绝再听任何后续解释。

几天之后，托尼吹着分岔的口哨寻觅自己的钢铁侠内裤，他坚信这东西对他来说的意义相当于幸运金币对史高治·麦克老鸭的意义，所以每当要对战甲进行重要改进，他都会先把它找出来穿上。

一番搜寻无果，托尼非常合理地忘记了是自己把它遗忘在了洗衣机深处这件事，还非常合理地推测八成是之前没放好所以掉到史蒂夫那半边去了，于是他打开衣柜另一侧的门，一眼就看见了一条叠放整齐的钢铁侠内裤，从位置、状态和经典物理学角度来分析，只可能是被“放进去的”而不是“掉过去的”。

托尼是个内心柔软的人，此刻他正努力地为史蒂夫寻找被冤枉的空间，却只能想到这家伙最近好像是对他格外有兴趣，甚至还守在地下室门口等托尼出来，然后指着门内向下的阶梯问：“我一直很想知道，你到底是做什么工作的？”

要不是他太高太壮导致托尼无法轻易完成把他推到墙上这个动作，托尼一定会把他推到墙上然后靠上去邪魅一笑，现在托尼就只能省略前面的步骤，直接回答史蒂夫：“我是一个野生科学家。”

史蒂夫做恍然大悟状：“哦，民科啊！”

托尼勃然大怒：“你才民科，你全家都是民科！”

史蒂夫自觉失言，于是道歉，然后说：“反弹。”

托尼不甘示弱：“我反弹你的反弹。”

楼上邻居下来的时候就只见两人双手都和对方十指相扣推搡在一起，远看像是跳舞，走近点看像是行为艺术，再走近点，看出来了，这是踩影子呢。

回想起这被邻居小姐亲切叫停的踩影子活动，托尼至今仍心有余悸——当时他的影子差点就要被史蒂夫踩到了。

但现在更重要的是这条内裤的问题。

或称内裤谜案。这名字大概枯燥了点，要不，《内裤的研究》？

托尼带着失而复得的内裤钻进了他作为野生科学家的巢穴：地下室，决定留给史蒂夫一个申辩的机会，等他回来再说。

地下室里有一个监视器屏幕，监控范围是门口，按理说这让托尼在地下室里不用动弹也能知道同居室友有没有回家，然而这个“按理说”已经随着史蒂夫的入住被打破：是的，托尼已经发现，他经常不走门。

捣腾了一会儿战甲，又看了看摆在一边作为罪证的内裤，托尼决定来个一石二鸟，以此去诈史蒂夫一下。

史蒂夫刚回身关好窗户，托尼就逼了上来，清清嗓子，严肃地盯着他：“我已经知道你的小秘密了。”

换个人可能就被吓住了，但史蒂夫是何许人也，他是吓大的，不仅不为所动，还眼疾手快从托尼背在身后的手中抽出了那条命运多舛的钢铁侠内裤：“这怎么会在你这儿？”

托尼一脸的“你居然跟我玩恶人先告状”：“因为这本来就是我的。”

史蒂夫把内裤放到鼻子底下闻了闻：“明明是我的，闻起来是我的洗衣液的味道。”

此言一出，两人都明白过来了，顿悟总是伴随着尴尬，史蒂夫和托尼恨不得给对方递烟然后勾肩搭背：“哦原来你也有钢铁侠内裤啊，不说了，来，抽烟，抽烟。”

有时候托尼自己也觉得自己真是管不住这张嘴，在和史蒂夫一起区分开了两条钢铁侠内裤并让它们物归原主之后，他忍不住说：“虽然其中有着这样那样的原因，但你刚才闻了我的内裤。”

史蒂夫当机立断地把属于自己的那条钢铁侠内裤从衣柜里抽出来，拍到了托尼脸上。

第一次对峙以托尼被糊了一脸内裤然后两人又开始踩影子告终，托尼紧锣密鼓地开始准备第二次对峙，过程简单到他甚至怀疑这是个陷阱，因为史蒂夫的制服和盾牌还真就摆在一个拉链没拉好的包里，被塞在床脚的阴影里。

托尼心想呵，拿着这个，还怕你不从我？

结果史蒂夫就是不从，他面不改色心不跳地收回了背包：“这是我准备去漫展上cosplay美国队长用的。”

好在天无绝人之路，史蒂夫的防守毫无破绽，但他总也按捺不住要进攻，而且进攻手段相对单一，主要就是逮着地下室的那点事儿问个不停，这次他的问题倒还稍许有点变化，换了个角度：“你真的在地下室里藏尸体了？”

托尼不能说是吓大的也能说是吓个半大的了，他把胳膊往地下室的门上一支，尽力表现得像个流氓：“那确实没有，其实我都在底下看盗版碟，特刺激，猛男必看，从头到尾都不穿衣服，一起吗？”

于是史蒂夫靠在沙发上，和托尼一起观赏了一部从头到尾都没猫穿衣服的猫科动物纪录片。确实是猛男必看，太可爱了，史蒂夫不得不克制自己不要发出那种“被可爱到”的声音，以免楼上邻居小姐对他和托尼之间关系的误解更加根深蒂固。

不过既然托尼全程都在大呼小叫，他叫不叫的，也没什么区别。

屏幕上的大猫打滚时，沙发上的史蒂夫和托尼越靠越近，在玩了这么久你来我往的游戏之后，史蒂夫终于率先下定决心，想要终结这个好像什么都知道又好像什么都不知道的状态。

他把手搁在托尼的手上：“其实你猜得很对，我真的是美国队长。”

托尼飞快地把手抽出来然后搁在他手上：“承认了？”

史蒂夫同样把自己的手抽出来放在上面：“嗯，承认了。”

接下来他们沉默地玩了一会儿啪啪作响肉体碰撞激情四射的“不行我就要把手放上面”，直到托尼忽然从沙发底下掏出他那曾用名伸缩衣叉子的万能机械臂，像那天叉猫一样把史蒂夫叉在了沙发上。托尼抬起空着的那只手，随着一阵破空的呼啸，史蒂夫再熟悉不过的一段臂甲从地下室里冲了出来，准确地套在了托尼手上，他别过手腕，用掌心的炮口对准史蒂夫。

想当初美国队长从冰封里一觉醒来，发现有不少厂商在拿他的形象生产各类玩具和周边，这本是一件他可以躺着拿钱的美事，然而——

“有些玩具做得太丑了，我实在是看不下去，我就想，算了，我干脆自己做。”

哪知道一不小心就做到了今天这个规模，业务范围从美国队长扩大到了各路超英——对，那条钢铁侠内裤就是诸多产品之一，图案还是史蒂夫亲自设计的——连史蒂夫自己都觉得不可置信，他这创业史写出来跟爽文似的。

这才有了今天这一幕，钢铁侠本尊气势汹汹地压着美国队长，一手衣叉子一手斥力炮地威胁他：“给版权费。”

但被吓大的史蒂夫依旧不吃这一套，他熟练地用腿一勾，在托尼失去平衡的时候抽过多功能机械臂远远地扔开，然后把他穿了战甲的那条胳膊压到一边，最后借势翻身坐定。

这么一通操作下来，美国队长稳稳地骑在了钢铁侠身上，淡定地问：“你想做家养科学家吗？”

钢铁侠哼哼唧唧地抱怨了半天，朝旁边茶几一努嘴：“套在抽屉里，帮我拿一下。”


End file.
